


Seem Like More than Distance Between Us

by okayatbest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, a bit of angst, terrible interview references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayatbest/pseuds/okayatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall haven't been hanging out that often these days. And neither one's too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seem Like More than Distance Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> So, this kind of sucks. It's a great plot idea from toystoran from tumblr. But I kind of butchered it. So, I'm really sorry. Hopefully, someone will still enjoy it, though.

Niall was upset. There was no other way to explain the hurt and anger he felt. Niall was not too proud to say that sometimes he enjoyed checking twitter for updates on the other boys. Yeah he could just text or call them, but sometimes he was a bit busy and it was easier to just go on the app and look to see what they were doing. Well, right now this proved to be a bad idea. See, Niall wasn’t the type of person that felt the need to always hang around with the person they were dating. But he did like to spend some time with them. And yeah, maybe he was guilty himself, because it did seem that he was always away from everyone else. But he liked his space. He liked being able to be “normal.” Or as close as he could get. Being away from Harry sucked, of course it did. Being away from all the boys sucked. They spend pretty much all their time together one way or another, and then once a break comes, they all kind of do their own thing. So yeah, Niall missed them, but Harry was different. Niall loved hanging out with Harry. He loved going on little trips, like that one time in Miami. That was one of his best memories. He missed their golfing trips the most. Them just being able to hang out and talk about anything they wanted to without too much trouble from the paparazzi or fans, if any. So, seeing Harry going golfing with someone other than Niall, well it hit a nerve, because when was the last time they went golfing. Niall can’t even remember. Maybe this is why he wasn’t surprised when his thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He also wasn’t surprised to see that it was Harry.

Quickly controlling his voice to not show how emotional he had made himself, he answered the phone, “Hey, Haz. How have you been?”

“Funny you should ask that, Niall”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Niall asked, taken aback.

“Oh,you know. Maybe it means that we haven’t talked in some time. And the only reason I have any idea of where you are is because of all those pictures of you and your friends.”

Harry said “friends” as if it was venom he was trying to spit out his mouth.

“What the hell do you mean by that?”

“Niall, when was the last time we hung out? Just the two of us. And not for something business related. Can you even remember, because I can’t.”

Niall was slowly gaining the anger from before back. “Harry, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to blame this on me or something.”  

“Well, who would you blame then, Niall.”

“You’re seriously gonna blame me? Are you forgetting which of us is famous for always leaving as quick as he can to go to California?”

“Oh, so it’s my fought then? Is that what you’re saying?”

“No, Harry. It’s both of us. I know I can get pretty lost when it comes to sports. And I should have made time to spend with you, but it can’t just be me. We both have to make this work. I mean, Jesus, Harry, we’re in the same band. We see each other all the time. It shouldn’t be this hard. I know you love Los Angeles and I love anything sports, but we gotta compromise. Or this won’t work.”

“Niall, we’ve both worked way too hard for too long for this to not work.”

“And that’s exactly why I know we’ll be fine. We both know how important this is. Now we just have to act like it.”

“God, you’re right, NI. I’m sorry. I’m just always tired of seeing you hanging out with everyone but me. I guess I kind of forgot that I do that, too. Although, lately I’ve been doing it on purpose, hoping you’d see that I had people to hang out with, too. That I didn’t need to be with you. Now I just feel like an idiot.”

“We’re both idiots. I was literally thinking about all of this before you called. I think I was too scared to call you myself, though.”

Harry’s chuckle made Niall feel like he could truly relax now. They would be fine. They had to be.

“Well I’m glad I called. Even if I was a bit melodramatic.”

“Yeah. What the hell was that? ‘Funny you should ask that, Niall.’ And you were serious about it. Since when do you talk like that?”

“I don’t sound like that, _Niall_.”

“Yeah, you kind of do.”

“ _No, I don’t._ ”

“Haha. You’re so funny. Using interview material. How original.”

“Hey, don’t knock it till you try it. Niall.”

  
And Niall could hear the stupid smirk from over four thousand miles apart. But he still couldn’t keep the laughter out of his voice when he said, “You have the mentality of a child.”


End file.
